Smooth Criminal
by Thanstew
Summary: Santana challenged Sebastian Smythe for a duel but what happened after the hot duel? Something even hotter. Santana/Smythe. One Shot. LEMONS. PS: I apologize for the bad grammar&spelling. Had to move from MS Word to Notepad.


**Santana Lopez POV**

* * *

><p><em>"You've been hit by, you've been struck by a smooth criminal..."<em>

We both finished our duel.

Smythe made a sign and the cello guys left the room immediately. I walked toward the seats and chose the one in the middle and sat there.

"What do you want now, Smythe?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. He grabbed my left arm and pulled me close to him. He whispered softly in my ear. "You."

I looked into his eyes deeply and scoffed.

"Just because I sang with you doesn t mean you can have me, Smythe. I m not even interested in you."

I turned away, heading to the door to go back to McKinley. Before I could reach the door knob, Smythe stood in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere, Santana Lopez."

Once again, he pulled me close to him and this time he turned me on. I could feel his hard dick on near my pussy.

Smythe looked at me, his eyes squinting and his mouth smirked.

"What?" I said, smirking back at him, pulling the hair from my face. "What was that smirk for?" I could hear my heart beat in my ears, my pulse pratically racing. Something about Smythe, turned me on so much.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head, and I could hear he chuckled softly.

All of a sudden, he took my head in one hand, thumb by my ear, fingers curled around the back of my skull, tangled in my hair. His lips brushed mine and just as I pressed mine to his, he opened his mouth and his tongue darted out to meet mine even though I was a little unsure. At first, all that happened was the tips of our tongues then it became more passionate. He took my hat and threw it to the floor then immediately pushed me to the walls.

As I leaned against the wall, Smythe whispered once again "You're not going to regret this, I promise."

Then we slowly took each other's clothes as we kissed harder and harder. By now, I'm standing in front of him in just a black lacy bra and panties. He was shirtless but still wearing his brief. I couldn t help but notice the slight bulge in the front of his brief.  
>We were still making out then I pulled away. I slid down my black panties, smirking and threw it away. Smythe did the same thing with his brief and his dick sprang from the tightness of his brief and is now standing erect. He came closer and I could feel his hard dick under my wet pussy and it's driving me mad. Then I could feel Smythe's hands sliding up to my tits and he began to massage them through my bra. He slipped a hand to my back and unclasped my bra, snapping the straps so that he could take it off.<p>

Smythe's hands returned to my boobies, he continued massaging my tits with his thumbs. They're starting to stand erect. Soon, he replaced the hand on my right tits with his mouth. He started sucking my right tit, while keep massaging and squeezing my left tit. The pleasure that Sebastian Smythe gave me was undescribeable. I had sex with Puckerman and it was nothing like this. I'm starting to feel my wetness running down my thighs by now and his erection growing. I'm finally sent over the edge as he bit down lightly on my right tit.

"Fuck me now, Smythe. I know how bad you want to feel what it's like inside of my pussy." I said, teasing him because I couldn t want much longer.

My pussy is aching to feel him inside of me. He scoffed and roughly put his middle finger inside of my pussy. I screamed as his finger touched my g-spot. He began to move his middle finger in and out for a couple of times then he pulled all the way out, I wanted more.

Smythe lifted my hips and he positioned himself under my pussy and entered me roughly. He knew that I liked it rough. I gasped when I felt his dick hit my g-spot. He picked me up and sat on one of the seats. Since I m the one who was on top of him, I began to ride him slowly. I could feel his dick hitting my g-spot everytime I moved my hips. Sooner, he began to move with me, I could hear his balls hitting my pussy. The sound turned me on even more.

He pinched my tits and bit on my left tit. And we were French kissing while I rode him like a cowgirl riding her horse. My boobies were bouncing as I moved up and down for a couple of times and each time harder, deeper and faster. We both were moving our hips against each other and we were speeding our pace.

"Fuck Santana, if only I knew how good it feels to fuck your tight pussy." Smythe said and he kissed my neck. I didn't say anything back to him because everything felt amazing. He thrusted into me even harder, I knew he was going to cum. And I could feel my walls clenching around him and I moaned as he hit my g-spot harder than ever. I felt his release inside of me and my wetness around his dick. As we finished, I stood up and grabbed my clothes.

"Perhaps we could do another duel next time." I said.

We both smirked at each other then I left the room.


End file.
